The Four
by blackkitten13
Summary: A threat arises that not one of the four heroes can defeat. Can they join together to defeat the enemy? Or will they all fall?
1. Chapter 1

"There are four heroes who could stop him" the being said. Her spiritual form was icy blue and wispy, resembling that of a ghost.

"No one can stop him…not even the four." The other said. He was a man craved out of a rock-a living statue.

"But we have to try, brother! The Moon doesn't think he is even a threat! But we know his intentions! The next choice we make could decide the fate of the world!"

"Fine. But we cannot let anyone know."

"We need to send a dream message to them."

"How?! Remember, someone already controls dreams!"

"We do it after…duh."

"Fine. You get the Viking and the Spirit and I'll take the princesses."

"Is there a reason why?"

"You are air and water. I am earth and fire. Do the math."

"Alright…"

Chapter One: Welcome to Berk

Hiccup and Toothless were flying in the clear blue skies of their home, Berk. Toothless nudged his friend, who seemed in a trance.

"Sorry, Toothless," He said to the dragon, "I've just been distracted a little. About that dream I had last night."

He flashbacked to the mysterious dream. A young girl appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Do not be afraid, young Viking. "She said. "I am Mariana, spirit of water and air."

"But why are you here?" he asked. He needed to know.

"I come with a message. Danger fast approaches. You are now the Guardian of the Skies. And is now a part of the team."

"What team? And what guardian?!" Hiccup shouted at the spirit.

"You shall know it due time," was all she said, "Treat the fire well."

"What fire? Please answer me?!"

Then Toothless nudged Hiccup awake after that. Hiccup was now in a trance, still flying on the dragon. Until something shot by the sky. It looked like a comet, and directly hit Hiccup and Toothless, bringing them down into the place where they first met.

About forty-five minutes later, Hiccup woke up with a pounding headache. He looked around where he was. "Raven Point…" he looked around for the dragon. "Toothless!" His friend nudged him in the back. After a quick examination, Toothless was shown to be fine.

"I see you're okay, too." Hiccup scratched Toothless's head, "But what hit us?"

The dragon ran over to a nearby rock and pointed to behind it. Hiccup walked cautiously over and looked behind the rock. It was a girl about his age, fifteen. She had wild red curly hair and was in a dark teal dress. A quiver was slung around her waist and a bow was slung around her back."

"She could be hurt." Hiccup turned to the dragon, "What do you think we should do?"

Toothless turned his head back towards to village. In a few minutes, the girl was on Toothless's back, and they were flying back to Berk.

Merida woke up with her head feeling as if it were about to explode.

"What happened?" she rubbed her forehead and looked around the room. It very unfamiliar.

"Where the heck am I?"

"You're on Berk. I'm-." A strange boy began to say. But Merida grabbed her bow and had an arrow aimed at him in a second. "I don't care who you are, Take me home. NOW!"

"I have no idea what you're taking about." The boy said. "I just saved your life."

"What do you mean you just 'saved me life'?" Merida still kept the arrow in his face, but a look of confusion covered hers.

"If you hadn't crashed into me and Toothless," the boy said, "You would have been eaten by the wild dragons."

"Dragons? Really?" she said unfazed.

"You're not surprised?"

"I turned me mum into a bear and back again, why would a dragon shock me?"

"Okay…" The boy extended his hand "I'm Hiccup by the way."

"What kind of name is that?" Merida said putting the arrow down, she began to laugh.

"It's normal around here." Hiccup said. "What about yours?"

"I am Merida or DunBroch." She left out she was a princess…just for now… "Take me home."

"Uh…your hair…" He said it like he just noticed it now.

"What about it?" Merida covered her crazy hair.

"It's like a fire…" Hiccup looked at her. "Like the spirit said…"

"Spirit?" Merida looked at Hiccup. "Like a living rock?"

"No…she was like a ghost. Telling me something about being the guardian of the skies and to treat the fire well or something…"

"Wait-Skies? My Spirit told me to trust the Sky…then that freaking Spirit threw me into a portal that landed me here!"

"Calm down, Merida." Hiccup then put his hand on her shoulder, "There has to be a reason we're here."

An hour later, Hiccup said his goodbye to his friends, Merida manage to find some supplies for them in her quiver, (magic rocks, doesn't it?) and the two flew off on Toothless, trying to find out what the riddle meant, and to find whatever this "team" was and someone to explain it.

Meanwhile, a young princess was threatening the boy who had kidnapped her…with a frying pan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Flower and The Frost meet the Skies and The Fire

Rapunzel gripped the pan tightly, strands of her blonde hair stuck to her face with sweat. "Who are you and why did you take me!?" she demanded.

"What a minute, you can see me?" The boy said.

"Of course I can see you! I'm not blind!" Rapunzel waved her hands in front of her face to emphasize her point.

"I'm usually not visible to most people…" He ran his pale hand through his white hair in embarrassment. Obviously he had no interest in the topic.

"Okay then…" Rapunzel threw the pan across the ice.

"I would be careful. The ice is pretty thin." The boy extended the staff he held in his hand to her. Rapunzel grabbed it and he pulled her in. She toppled into the snow. Wait a minute…Snow? Rapunzel looked around the area and saw there was only snow around the pond.

"How the heck is this possible?" Rapunzel retorted, "First a talking statue, then I'm flung through a portal and know I'm here, with a boy whose invisible. Fantastic."

"Actually, I'm only invisible to those who don't really believe." The boy was now sitting on top of the ice, on his staff.

"I thought the ice was thin…" she said. The boy shrugged and jumped down. He began to float over the ice.

"Not when you're me…" He bowed to her.

"Name's Jack Frost."

Even though the girl had appeared at his pond a few hours ago, she seemed to think it was a joke.

"Do you think I'm an Idiot?" she laughed. Jack was getting impatient.

"Then how do you explain the freaking snow everywhere, Blondie?" Jack held his arms up to show the boarder of his pond.

"A trick of the eye?" the girl said. After a few minutes, she finally said, "Fine I believe you."

"Well, that was easy. What's your name anyway? I don't want to be calling you Blondie forever."

"I am Rapunzel. Thank you for saving me, but I need to get home. If I'm missing from my bed again, my parents will freak out." Rapunzel began to walk away.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Jack said, catching up to her.

"When I was a baby, a woman took me from my home. I believed she was my mother for years until I found out the truth. I ran away and never looked back. My parents somehow found me. And I've been living with them ever since." Rapunzel acted like it was natural. Like that sort of thing happened every day.

"Why would she do that?" Jack asked.

"I…I have no idea." Rapunzel said. She was hiding something, and Jack was determined to find out what it was.

"You said something about a statue, right?"

Rapunzel nodded. "He said something about being part of a team, guardian of the earth, sticking to the frost or something like that."

"Well, Spirits can be weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night I was somewhere over Russia I think, making the snow fall and stuff, when this ghost-like girl appeared. She told me some stuff about being guardian of water, protecting the flower, blah, blah, and blah. Then the girl disappeared." Jack explained, "I just ignored her."

"A flower?" Rapunzel looked up into the sky, "That's what my parents call me."

"Interesting…" The two kept on walking, until a ball of fire was shot at the pair. Jack froze it in midair and watched it fall.

"What was that?" Rapunzel said in fear.

"I have no idea…but I think I do know what it could be…" Jack looked up in the sky and saw a black dot that seemed to be getting closer and closer. Until it slammed into Jack and Rapunzel, sending them flying into the trees.

"I told you that blasted dragon was insane…" said a voice. Rapunzel must've recognized it because she looked up.

"He is not insane! Something must have made him gone crazy and crash like that." Said a voice Jack recognized. It was his friend from that island…the one full of dragons.

Rapunzel looked at the girl for a moment and leapt forward, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Merida!" The redheaded girl seemed to be shocked at first, but when she saw who it was she gladly accepted.

"Hey Rapunzel…what happened to your hair?" She said flipping one of Rapunzel's golden locks.

"My hair had enough you-know-what left in it so it guess it turned back the way it was when I was born." Rapunzel released her grip on the girl. "I haven't seen you since the last royalty meeting."

Hiccup looked confused. "What did she just say?" he whispered to Jack

"Something about them oh I don't know, being royalty! Are you deaf or something?!" Jack smacked Hiccup in the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What was that for?" Hiccup said.

Jack was about to speak, but an arrow was pointed to his face.

"Don't you dare touch him." Merida had a menacing look on her face. Rapunzel put her hand one Merida's arm. "It's alright, Jack's a friend."

"I'm Jack Frost, at your service." Merida slid the arrow back into the quiver. "I can tell."

"How..?"

"Simple. There's frost on the tree you hit and one the ground where you fell."

"Oh…wow." There was a moment of awkward silence, before Jack said, "So I take it you all received the message?"

"You mean the strange dream I had? Then yes." Hiccup said

"So that's why the statue came to life. I just thought I was seeing things." Rapunzel said with a sigh of relief. Merida erupted into a volcano of anger.

"Are you telling me it's your fault that I am here?!"

"No…actually I blame two spirits."

"But Jack…" Hiccup said, "Aren't you a spirit yourself?"

"Technically yes. But I'm better." Jack said pointing to himself. Merida was still not convinced.

"So, if I hurt you at all, it'll go right through you?" Merida picked up a rock and chucked it. It sent Jack flying backwards.

"It only works if I'm not visible to you idiot." Jack got up and walked over to everyone else.

"So, know that we know each other," Rapunzel said, "I think we better get an explanation."

"Have fun with that…It took me three hundred years. " Jack said.

"Your three hundred years old?" asked Merida.

"Three hundred fifteen to be correct, Red."

"Can we just figure out why we're all here?" Hiccup cut in.

"Fine."

"I can tell this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship between all of us." Rapunzel said trying to be optimistic.

Meanwhile, something dark, sinister and evil was watching them. It went by the name Paul.

"Sir, are we going to strike?" said a creature.

"No…" said Paul. "We'll wait…for now."

"Yes, sir." The creature back away from room. Paul turned back to the glass.

The five of them began to walk along the path, completely lost.

"I told ya we should have turned right you git!" shouted Merida.

"I know my woods, Red!" Jack shouted back at her, "I know where we're going!"

"Will you two please stop fighting for one second?" Hiccup said as he and Rapunzel separated the two.

"He started it!" Merida tried to claw at Jack's face.

"No, you started it!" Jack reached for her mess of red hair.

"You two are acting like a pair of two year olds!" Rapunzel commented. Jack and Merida both managed to pull themselves free and shouted, "We are not acting like two year olds!"

"At least they agree on something…." Rapunzel whispered over to Hiccup, who nodded in agreement.

"What the heck is that?" asked Jack, poking a strange, blue like creature.

"I have no idea…" said Rapunzel.

"It's a wisp." Merida simply said. "There common where I'm from."

"What does it do?" asked Hiccup.

"You follow it, and it will lead you to your destiny." Jack began to laugh out loud.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, FROST!?"

"The fact that you believe in something like that." Jack said.

"We believe in you." Rapunzel said reluctantly.

"Good point…"

"We'll follow them." Hiccup said, walking toward the wisp.

"Are you nuts?!" Jack shouted as Rapunzel and Merida began following Hiccup and Toothless.

"You're out voted Jack!" called out Rapunzel "Now come on before you're left behind!"

"Wait up!" Jack ran after everyone else.

**This was a weird chapter. And no one expected the villain to be named Paul. I wanted something for the heroes to poke at later on. I am really happy right now, because Once Upon a Time started season three, and I might get some ideas from it. Also more chapters and stories (maybe) for you.**

**Also, I love all for reading my stories. You guys rock.**


	4. Chapter 4

The five of them slowly walked further into the forest, which was getting awfully dark and creepy. The noises, they were sending chills up Rapunzel's spine. They sent horrible thoughts into Hiccup's head, a sense of terror in Merida's and an unsteady feeling in Jack's chest. It sounded like someone was eating, but it wasn't just that, every once in a while, there would be a blood curdling scream.

"I am really getting freaked out right now." Rapunzel said after they heard the scream for the tenth time.

"Even I agree with her. This ain't natural." Merida said. Her teal eyes were filled with fear.

Something shook the bushes. Everyone turned, poised to attack, but it was only Toothless brushing his tail against it.

"Sorry, bud." Hiccup said, scratching the dragon's head. "We're all a little on edge."

Suddenly the noise came from right behind them. Everyone turned to see thousands of huge black creatures, each with red eyes and blood dripping from their mouths.

"Holy Crap." Jack said.

"What the heck are those things?" Merida said, her bow drawn.

"I have no clue." Hiccup said, mounting Toothless.

"Well, If it's a fight they want," Jack said, grabbing his staff, "It's a fight they'll get."

Everything went dark and the battle began. And soon, they were out-numbered as well as out-matched.

"We're dead…" Merida said.

"We can't see a thing, and I'm not going to die again." Jack said.

"Now's not the time to make jokes." Hiccup said.

There was silence, the only sound that could be heard were the creatures closing in on them.

"I have an idea!" Rapunzel piped up.

"Unless it's for us to see…" Jack began to say.

"It is." She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine._

Rapunzel's 10 feet of hair rapidly grew to 70 feet and began to glow a golden color. Slowly, the creatures shrieked and disappeared into thin air. The light came back to the woods.

"We really need to talk about that hair of yours." Jack said as Rapunzel's hair stopped glowing and returned to its normal 10 feet.

**Were you creeped out? Well...if you weren't...good for you. Anyway, I really wanted to write about Rapunzel's magic hair and a little spooky chapter. If anyone is asking why Rapunzel's hair is ten feet, it's because it's much easier to care for.**


End file.
